El Vendedor De Enciclopedias
by NeSLY
Summary: “-sabe algo… mi pareja es un marino… hace mas de cuatro meses que no lo veo… y eres demasiado hermoso como para solo vender enciclopedias… yo necesito sentir a alguien… estos días han sido demasiado aburridos…”


El Vendedor De Enciclopedias

**El Vendedor De Enciclopedias**

-no creo que sea lo mas oportuno…- hablo bajamente Sai mientras miraba fijamente al pelinegro frente a el…

-oportuno o no hay que decirselo…- Sasuke masajeo un poco su sien -…mira no podemos continuar así, tenemos que decirselo, los dos ganamos bien pero no lo suficiente como para continuar pagando la renta del departamento…-

-pero Naru ya se siente mal con toda esta situación como para que sigamos presionandolo…-

-¡Sai! Basta… hay que decirle que se apure, el proximo mes tengo que pagar la mensualidad de la universidad y definitivamente no me va a alcanzar para pagar la renta…-

-si… yo tambien tengo que pagar la mensualidad el mes que viene…- Sai se arrimo contra el mesón detrás de el…

-lo ves… me gustaría continuar apoyando a Naruto…- Sasuke alcanzó a ver como Sai elevaba una ceja –quiero decir…- el pelinegro mayor fingió toser un poco -…es nuestro amigo… y todo eso…- una sonrisa burlona se poso en los labios de Sai –en fin… sabes perfectamente que la renta del departamento es alta asi que hay que hablar con Naruto para que se apure buscando trabajo…-

-esta bien…- Sai soltó un suspiro resignado –¡pero se lo dirás tu!- y sin mas salio corriendo de la cocina

-¡¿Cómo que yo?! ¡¡Maldición Sai vuelve aca!!-

+--+

Un rubio ojiazul caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de un gran codominio, mantenia su cabeza agachada y un libro entre las manos #_lo sentimos mucho Naru pero Iru-chan y yo pensamos poner un pequeño hotel cerca del mar…_# el rubio solto un suspiro al recordar las palabras de su ex jefe Kakashi #_claro que si quieres puedes acompañarnos… sería muy interesante verte solamente con una pantaloneta como uniforme ¡auch Iru-chan! ¿Por qué me golpeas?_# sonrio casi imperceptiblemente, Iruka y Kakashi habian sido los mejores que habia tenido en toda su vida, durante los dos años que trabajo para ellos en su café, fueron amables, considerados y muy compresivos sobre todos, eran como los padres que nunca conocio…

#_no le hagas caso a Kakashi, puedes visitarnos cuando quieras las puertas de nuestro hotel estaran siempre abiertas para ti, y podras hospedarte completamente gratis…_# una hermosa calidez se formo en su pecho al recordar la hermosa sonrisa del castaño, lastimosamente los dos habian decidido irse a vivir cerca del mar y poner un hotel cerrando el café que tenian en la ciudad, y por ende dejandolo sin trabajo, claro que el les habia dicho que no habia problema y que fueran felices, pero lamentablemente ya habian pasado seis meses de aquello y aun no podia conseguir trabajo, se avergonzaba de entrar al departamento y ver a Sasuke y Sai quienes eran los que actualmente llevaban los gastos…

Según ellos lo estaban apoyando, pero Naruto ya se estaba cansando de no aportar con nada y estaba seguro que en cualquier momento lo mismo pasaria con sus amigos #_seguro… ¿Qué no quieres venir con nosotros Naru?_# hasta la pregunta era obvia, el no se iba a marchar de la ciudad… habia una persona de cabello negro que lo ataba a esa ciudad, y mas específicamente a ese departamento, y no era precisamente su mejor amigo Sai #_te vamos a extrañar mucho Naru_# suspiro una vez mas y vío la puerta frente a el, el tambien los extrañaba y mucho, pero por ahora tenia que concentrarse en buscar un nuevo trabajo que coordinara con sus horarios de la universidad…

-ya llegue…- pronuncio levemente mientras entraba al departamento y dejaba sus cosas sobre una de las mesas cercanas, desplomándose sobre uno de los muebles cercanos…

-¡Naru!- vio a Sai correr hacia el y a Sasuke caminar a un paso mas lento -¿conseguiste el trabajo?- el rubio solamente suspiro –ya veo… entonces ¡el bastardo te tiene que decir algo!- de inmediato Sai señalo al Uchiha quien tenia una venita en la frente, suspiro cansado y se sneto en uno de los sillones…

-dobe… tienes que conseguir trabajo urgente el próximo mes tenemos que pagar la mensualidad de la universidad y no podremos completar para la renta…-

-entiendo…- el ojiazul agacho la cabeza, sabia que irse no era una opción puesto que seria los mismo, los dos pelinegros quedarían con los gastos -¡Haré lo posible para esta misma semana conseguir un trabajo-ttebayo!- les sonrio ampliamente y Sai de inmediato saco un periodico…

-yo estuve leyendo los clasificados y encontre uno excepcional y solo par ti Naru…- Sasuke y Naruto lo miraron con desconfianza…

-¿de que se trata?- Sai sonrió picaramente…

-mira dice: Joven de buena apariencia, delgado, buen cuerpo y con aire intelectual, para trabajar como modelo presentarse en… bueno eso ya lo veras tu ¿Qué dices?-

-¿YO de modelo? ¡estas loco Sai!- el rubio se levanto de inmediato…

-bueno si lo pensamos con objetividad…-

-¡¿tu tambien Sasuke?!-

-es lo que hay dobe y puede ser un trabajo temporal- hablo secamente el Uchiha mientras el rubio lo miraba con odio y Sai solo sonreia…

-vamos Naru tienes buena apariencia…-

-eres delgado…-

-tienes un muy buen cuerpo…- susurro Sai mientras sentia perfectamente la mirada del Uchiha sobre su espalda….

-y…- las palabras de Sasuke se atoraron en su garganta mientras miraba a Sai y luego a un expectante y sonriente Naruto…

-¿Y…?- incentivo el Uzumaki mientras sus amigos se miraban intentando saber como responder…

-bueno… tres de cuatro no esta mal…- comento Sasuke mientras se arrimaba un poco mas en el mueble…

-¡¿Cómo que tres de cuatro?! ¡¡Tengo aire intelectual dattebayo!!-

-si claro…-

-¡¡cállate Sasuke-teme!!-

-bueno como sea, es un excelente trabajo, Naru mas que sea ve a haber que tal esta… si…- hablo suplicante Sai mientras el rubio suspiraba y tomaba el periodico en sus manos…

-esta bien, ire ahora mismo…- tomo las llaves nuevamente y les sonrio levemente –volvere pronto, a menos que consiga el trabajo ¡nos vemos!- y sin mas el Uzumaki salio nuevamente del apartamento…

-espero que de verdad consiga el trabajo…

-yo tambien…

+--+

Tsunade limpiaba tranquilamente una de las ventanas mientras oia la puerta del departamento abrir y cerrarse casi de inmediato -¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto tranquilamente en tanto el peliblanco se sentaba en el comedor…

-fui al supermercado y adivina que… ¡me dieron un cupon para participar en un concurso para un viaje a Hawai!-

-aja… y ¿Qué cosas medianamente razonable tienes que hacer…-

-solamente tengo que responder unas cuantas preguntas…-

-por favor Jiraiya esas no son mas que estupideces para atraer a gente aún mas estupida para que concursen… ¡ah no espera! Con razon te dieron el cupon…- hablo burlona la mujer mientras el peliblanco la miraba con rabia…

-di lo que quieras cuando me gane el pasaje veré con quien me voy, por que de seguro no sera contigo…

-aja…- la rubia simplemente volvió a limpiar la ventana…

-por cierto… ¿Cuál es la capital de Madagascar?-

-¿y que te hace pensar que yo voy a saber eso? El unico Madagascar que he escuchado es el de una película de animales…-

-pero que inculta que eres…-

-¿acaso tu sabes?-

Sostuvieron la mirada durante unos minutos hasta que el peliblanco volvio a girar para continuar escribiendo sobre la mesa –la dejare para el final, mientras contestare el resto… a lo mejor los muchachos del departamento de enfrente saben la respuesta…- la rubia solamente sonrio…

-yo que tu no gastaria ni tiempo ni saliba en eso…-

+--+

Sasuke leía tranquilamente un grueso libro que tenia en las manos, Sai se habia marchado hace un rato a comprar los víveres de la semana, y ya habian pasado un par de horas desde que el rubio se marcho, la puerta se abrio y dedujo rápidamente que se trataba del Uzumaki, cerro el libro, se saco los lentes y giro para poder verlo entrar con un gran maletin en la mano -¿y que tal te fue?-

-¡muy bien dattebayo! Ya tengo trabajo…- el pelinegro se levanto de su asiento mientras el ojiazul se acercaba hacia el, aun con el gran maletin…

-me alegra…- el Uchiha sonrio ligeramente –y eso…- señalo el maletin negro que sostenia Naruto -¿es vestuario o algo por el estilo?-

-¿eh? Para nada…- dijo sonriente mientras se sentaba en el sillon dejando el maletin sobre sus piernas –es que no consegui el trabajo de modelo…-

-pero… dijiste que te habia ido bien ¿Qué paso entonces?-

-bueno veras, cuando llegue allá me dijeron que era perfecto para ser su modelo… y que tenia una cara de uke realemnete impresionante, por cierto ¿Qué es un uke?-

Las mejillas de Sasuke se azoraron levemente –lu…luego que te explico eso… termina de contar…-

-esta bien, bueno cuando llegue al set de fotografía…- el ojiazul se comenzó a sonrojar -¡¡me pidieron que me desnudara por completo!! ¡¿puedes creerlo?! ¡¡son una tracalada de pervertidos dattebayo!!- el pelinegro lo vio fijamente y sintió una punzada en la entrepierna al verlo de esa manera, pero de inmediato sacudió la cabeza "_¡No Sasuke! Concéntrate ¡Concéntrate!_" –en fin…- el rubio suspiro –el caso es que de inmediato renuncie y mientras cruzaba la calle vi un puesto de venta de enciclopedias y vi que necesitaban vendedores…-

-así que…- hablo vacilante el Uchiha mientras movía un poco una de sus manos…

-en vez de modelo… ¡ahora vendo enciclopedias-ttebayo!- levanto un poco el maletín en sus manos y sonrió abiertamente con su cabeza un poco ladeada…

-¿y eso es un trabajo siquiera medio factible dobe?-

-¡por supuesto teme! por cada enciclopedia que venda me darán 50 dólares…-

-pues…- el pelinegro llevó un puño a su quijada –no esta nada mal…-

-¡claro que no dattebayo! Vendo unas diez enciclopedias al mes y ¡ganare incluso mas que ustedes!-

Sasuke sonrió de lado al ver el entusiasmo del rubio –bien… ojala lo logres, por que déjame decirte que vender esas cosas no es tan fácil…-

-para eso… ¡tengo este manual!- saco un libro del maletín y este cayó pesadamente sobre la pequeña mesita –bueno… es un poco grande pero…-

-¿Cuántas hojas tiene?-

-como 300 o más… no recuerdo…-

-je… y ¿tu piensas leer todo eso?-

-¡lo intentare! Y en vez de estar hablando mejor ayúdame…-

-haber… ¿Qué quieres que haga?- pregunto parsimoniosamente mientras se levantaba del asiento junto al menor…

-bueno tu vas a fingir ser un cliente y yo llego a tu casa a venderte la enciclopedia ¿de acuerdo?-

-de acuerdo…- Naruto retrocedió un par de pasos y fingió tocar una puerta que no existía, por lo que Sasuke no pudo reprimir una sonrisa burlona -¡apóyame teme!-

-esta bien… esta bien…- el Uchiha fingió abrir la puerta invisible mientras miraba de un lado a otro…

-¿Qué haces teme?-

-viendo si no hay nadie más, es que vivimos en un barrio muy peligroso…- y nuevamente la sonrisa burlona del Uchiha hizo aparición…-

-no es gracioso baka…- Naruto arrugo el entrecejo mientras hacia un pequeño puchero

-ya… ya… veamos ¿Qué desea?-

-de acuerdo…- el ojiazul se irguió y leyó un poco del enorme manual que tenia en las manos -¡Buenos días… ma…mada…mada… ¡¿Qué?!-

-no será madame…- pronuncio el pelinegro mientras el rubio asentía…

-si, si eso… ¡buenos días madame!-

-usuratonkachi donde me vuelvas a decir madame te aseguro que no pasas de tu primer día como vendedor…-

-¡Sasuke! Céntrate en tu papel- el pelinegro solamente bufó y estiro su brazo indicándole al rubio que pasara…

-adelante por favor…-

-muchas gracias…- el rubio hablaba lentamente ya que continuaba leyendo -¡oh! Pero que hermoso juego de muebles tiene usted madame…- hablo exageradmente el ojiazul…

-¿de que juego de muebles hablas dobe? Apenas tenemos dos sillones…-

-¡Sasuke!-

-es que estas hablando puras estupideces usuratonkachi…-

-¡pero eso es lo que dice el manual!-

-ese idiota manual no te puede indicar que hacer en cada situación…-

-por supuesto que si…-

-como sea… sigamos…-

-bueno… madame ¿sabe usted…?- el ojiazul hizo una pequeña pausa mientras le daba vuelta a la hoja -¿sabe usted lo importante que es que sus… hijos…? te…teme ¿¿Qué haces??- el cuerpo de Naruto tembló cuando sintió el aliento de Sasuke demasiado cerca de su cuello…

-yo… estoy interpretando mi personaje…- Sasuke rozó con su nariz el cuello moreno del ojiazul y este tembló ligeramente al sentir el contacto de su amigo -¿no que tu manual te indica que hacer en TODA situación?- el corazón de Naruto latió violentamente y aun mas cuando sintió la mano del pelinegro en su nuca...

-eh… si… yo… creo que vi… una página asi… yo…- el rubio comenzó a darle vuelta frenéticamente a las hojas del manual buscando algo que obviamente debido a su nerviosismo no iba a encontrar…

-sabe algo…- pronuncio levemente el Uchiha contra el cuello del rubio –mi pareja es un marino… hace mas de cuatro meses que no lo veo… y eres demasiado hermoso como para solo vender enciclopedias…-

-¿Sa…Sasuke?-

La otra mano de Sasuke rozo su cadera por encima de la ropa –y yo necesito sentir a alguien… estos días han sido demasiado aburridos…- Naruto apenas alcanzaba a escuchar la voz del Uchiha, mas bien la oia como un lejano eco, lo unico que realmente escuchaba eran sus latidos del corazon ¿no podia ser posible que Sasuke se estuviera portando asi por que realmente lo quisiera, verdad? "_por supuesto que no… el… el solo me esta molestando…_" sonrió nerviosamente intentando buscar algo en su manual…

-si… algo leía asi… creo que el titulo era: 'En Caso De Amas De Casa Calenturientas'- bromeo el rubio intentando reir pero su cuerpo se tenso por completo cuando el Uchiha mordió levemente su cuello…

-te deseo…- susurro Sasuke, los ojos de Naruto se abrieron desmesuradamente y dio un pequeño salto cuando la mano de Sasuke estuvo dentro su camisa rozando con lentitud su bronceada piel –el manual…- comenzo a repartir cortos besos por el cuello del menor hasta llegar a su barbilla –no te va a decir lo que realmente debes hacer…- y con su otra mano desocupada tomo el grueso manual, lanzandolo muy lejos y acomodandose sobre el cuerpo del rubio a horcajadas y dejandolo semi recostado sobre el sillon…

-¿Qué…que estas haciendo teme?-

-no es obvio… ya te lo dije…- se sento por completo sobre las caderas del rubio y se saco lentamente su camisa negra –necesito hacer el amor contigo…- Naruto estuvo a un segundo de hablar, pero ese segundo lo aprovechó el Uchiha para fundir sus bocas en un hambriento beso, tomo las mejillas del ojiazul entre sus manos y profundizó aun mas el beso dejando que sus lenguas se rozaran constantemente…

-Sa…sasuke… detente…- la voz del menor sonó ligeramente temblorosa cuando el pelinegro comenzo a quitarle la camisa, su repiracion se agitó y Sasuke comenzo a besar su torso por completo…

Levanto instintivamente las caderas cuando el azabache mordio con travesura su ombligo –Naruto…- Sasuke suspiro sobre el abdomen del Uzumaki ¡Dios! Habia deseado tanto esto… ni siquiera sabia como habia empezado todo esto, pero era la única forma que encontraba de tener al rubio, el nunca habia sido bueno con las palabras y menos si de demostrar sus sentimientos se trataba, desabrocho con lentitud los pantalones del ojiazul y este llevo sus manos hacia su entrepierna con un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas…

-¡no lo hagas Sasuke!- el pelinegro levanto la mirada –no…nosotros somos… somos amigos… no… no podemos hacer esto…- a cada momento el menor tartamudeaba sin saber que hacer…

-no me interesa ser tu amigo usuratonkachi- y de un jalón le quito los pantalones al rubio quien se sonrojo aun mas sin saber que hacer…

-ah…- reclino su cabeza hacia atrás cuando la mano de Sasuke comenzó a acariciar lentamente su miembro –no… espera… yo…- Sasuke beso la zona del borde de su bóxer y Naruto se vio obligado a morder fuertemente su labio inferior para no gritar…

Su respiración se agito un poco y para esos momentos sabia que aunque quisiera no detendría esto, las manos de Sasuke rozaban descaradamente sus muslos mientras le quitaba el bóxer -¡ahh Sasuke!- apretó con fuerza el borde superior del mueble con una mano y con la otra el cojín del mismo en cuanto sintio la boca de Sasuke engullir su miembro casi de inmediato –ahh…- su pecho subia y bajaba esta vez casi frenéticamente mientras el pelinegro aumentaba las subidas y bajadas de su boca -¡mmh!- volvio a morder su labio inferior y cerro con fuerza sus ojos, la lengua del mayor se movio alrededor de su miembro y su cuerpo se sacudió casi por voluntad propia -¡¡AHH!!- inconcientemente llevo sus manos hacia el azabache cabello de Sasuke moviéndolas constantemente sin agarrarse de su cabello mas bien masajeando su cabeza intentando marcarle el ritmo…

Una punzada en su ingle lo hizo volver a apretar su sillón con fuerza y llevar completamente hacia atrás su cabeza y cerrando por completo sus ojos -¡¡AHH SASUKE!!- su mente se nubló casi por completo y cerro con fuerza sus ojos, espero unos segundos antes de volver a la realidad y empezo a abrir lentamente sus parpados, abrio la boca para decir algo pero una leve punzada en su entre pierna lo impidió, puesto que ahora Sasuke ya se encontraba completamente desnudo y sacandose un par de dedos de la boca…

-¡ah!- levanto con fuerza la cadera cuando sintio la pequeña invasión en su interior y mordio con fuerza su labio inferior…

-relajate…- el susurro de Sasuke en vez de relajarlo logro tensarlo aun mas, el recordar que era el quien estaba haciendole todo eso, lo desestabilizaba aun mas, y Sasuke se dio cuenta… beso nuevamente sus labios y de a poco el cuerpo del menor volvio a relajarse…

-¡mmh!- otro miembro estuvo en su interior y Naruto separo sus labios para poder respirar por lo que Sasuke comenzo a decender por el cuello, lamiendolo con lentitud…

El movimiento de los dedos del mayor desaparecieron por lo que Naruto solto un suspiro aliviado, hasta que sintió la punta del miembro de Sasuke e inconcientemente retrocedio –tranquilizate…- Sasuke entro un poco mas en el rubio y este cerro con fuerza los ojos…

-no… sal… Sasuke… duele…- pero Sasuke solamente volvió a unir sus labios mientras ingresaba con una tortuosa lentitud dentro del ojiazul…

-ahh…- un gemido de satisfacción salio de sus labios una vez ingreso por completo y Naruto solamente mordio con mas fuerza su labio hasta que un pequeño hilito de sangre corrio de ellos…

-duele… Sasuke… por favor…- aferro sus manos a los brazos del Uchiha mientras este respiraba dificultosamente debido a la imperiosa necesidad que sentia por moverse…

-no lo voy a hacer… y menos a estas alturas…- la voz de Sasuke tambien sonaba agitada mientras sentia su miembro ser completamente estrujado en el interior del menor –muerdeme…-

-¿Qué?-

-muerdeme… no quiero que te sigas lastimando la boca ¡Muerdeme Si es lo que deseas demonios!- y sin decir otra palabra salio del interior del rubio y lo embistió con fuerza en un movimiento demasiado rapido e inesperado…

-¡¡AHH!! ¡¡MALDICION TEME!!- echo un poco hacia atrás su cabeza pero apenas el dolor deisminuyo un poco mordio con fuerza la clavicula del Uchiha…

-¡¡mmh!!- Sasuke apreto sus labios al sentir la fuerza de la mordida, incluso podria decir que lo habia hecho sangrar, pero decidio no darle importancia, volvio a embestirlo con mas fuerza y sintio como el cuerpo del ojiazul se levantab a cada embestida, una sonrisita prepotente se dibujo en sus labios cuando vio la pequeña mueca de placer que mostro Naruto…

La espalda de Naruto rozaba constantemente con el brazo del mueble, cada embestida de Sasuke lograba contraer su rostro en una mueca extraña de satisfacción y dolor que jamás en su vida había sentido, las manos de Sasuke agarraron su cadera y lo levantaron con cierta facilidad hasta que quedara sentado a horcajadas sobre el -¡¡Ahh!!- otro fuerte gemido escapo de sus labios cuando sintió el miembro de Sasuke mucho mas dentro que las veces anteriores y su cuerpo se sacudió por completo, volviendo loco al Uchiha…

-¡¡mmhh!! Dobe… demonios no te muevas asi…- hablo exitado el pelienegro mientras pasaba sus manos por la espalda sudada del menor…

-¡ahh Sasuke! Da de nuevo ahí…-

-¿ahí?-

-¡si! ¡¡ahí demonios!!- sin ser conciente de sus actos Naruto se levanto un poco y volvio a sentarse sobre el miembro del Uchiha logrando que este lo penetrara con fuerza -¡ah Sasuke-teme! ¡¡no se donde demonios estas dando pero sigue golpeando ahí!!-

Sasuke sonrio nuevamente cuando sintió las manos de Naruto rodear su cuello y como este subia y bajaba con rapidez, sus cuerpo se rozaban constantemente y Sasuke sentía que dentro de poco llegaria al punto máximo de su exitación –Na…Naruto… yo…- intentaba formar una frase coherente en su mente, pero no podía…

-ah… ¡ah!- sus cuerpos se paralizaron por completo y los dos gimieron con fuerza levantando sus rostros y mostrando un cara de total paz…

El cuerpo de Naruto empezo a caer hacia atrás y Sasuke rapidamente con las pocas fuerzas que tenia lo tomo de la espalda para que no se golpeara mientras los dos cayeron sobre el sillon, Sasuke sobre Naruto… los dos respirando agitadamente y con sus ojos cerrados, el pelinegro cerro los ojos y apoyó su rostro en el pecho algo sudoroso del menor quien parecia semi adormilado –Naruto…- lo llamó bajamente por lo que este solo se movio un poco en señal de que aun estaba despierto pero no con las suficientes fuerzas para hablar -¿sabes por que hice todo esto?- un pequeño silencio se formo entre ambos mientras el rubio se reincorporo un poco y miro hacia abajo para ver directamente a las pupilas del Uchiha…

-por que querias ayudarme… aunque… creo que llegamos demasiado lejos…-

-no seas idiota Naruto…- el rubio frunció el ceño –Naruto…- la voz de Sasuke comenzo a llenarse de un nerviosismo muy extraño en el –Naruto… yo… yo te…- la puerta se abrió de sorpresa y los dos se movieron bruscamente intentando ubicar algo con lo cual poder medio taparse, y mientras lo hacía Sasuke bufo hastiado "_¡maldición! Estuve a punto de decirselo…_"

-vaya… vaya…- Sai cerro la puerta con un indescifrable gesto en el rostro –que interesante…- como pudieron lograron taparse, Sasuke se coloco un pantalón y Naruto con un cojín…

-Sai… es que…-

-no tienes por que decirle nada Naruto…-

-¿Cómo que no?- replico de inmediato Sai –son mis compañeros de departamento y que de la noche a la mañana esten liados creo que es algo que merezco saber…-

-no es asi-

-¡si es asi!-

-¡no estamos saliendo!- Sasuke y Sai giraron de inmediato para ver a un sonrojado Naruto con la cabeza agachada –Sasuke solamente me estaba ayudando fingiendo que era alguien a quien le estaba vendiendo enciclopedias…-

-¿enciclopedias?-

-es que en el trabajo de modelo me pidieron que me desnudara y por eso renuncie… y consegui este trabajo de vender enciclopedias y el teme me estaba ayudando a practicar…-

-oh… pues que interesantes practicas… ¡yo tambien quiero practicar!- dijo entusiasmado mientras lanzaba las llaves a quien sabe que lugar -¿Qué fingio ser Sasuke?-

-que estaba desesperado por que su pareja era marino y no lo veia desde hace meses…- susurro apenas Naruto…

-a pues… entonces yo soy un viudo que acaba de darse cuenta que su marido lo engañaba…- hablo dramáticamente mientras llevaba una mano a su pecho -…estoy despechado, dolido y necesito de amor… señor vendedor…- fingio sentirse afligido y que estaba llorando por lo que Sasuke le dio un golpe en a cabeza…

-¡callate Sai! ¡y tu Naruto no le des cuerda!-

-yo… me voy a bañar…- y sin mas salio corriendo hacia su habitación dejando en la sala a los dos pelinegros…

-¿se lo dijiste?- pregunto esta vez seriamente Sai mientras Sasuke buscaba su camisa

-no…-

-pero entonces… ¿Cómo…?-

-ni yo mismo lo se… yo tambien voy a ducharme…- Sai vio como el Uchiha se marchaba hacia su habitación y suspiro hondamente, a veces sus amigos eran tan cabezas huecas…

+--+

Pasaron siquiera unos veinte minutos antes de que Sasuke y Naruto salieran de sus habitaciones enocontrando a un trnquilo Sai leyendo el peridico en la cocina –bien…- comenzo a hablar el rubio desviando por completo la mirada del Uchiha –creo que… tengo que leer el manual…-

-ya lo lei yo…- hablo tranquilamente Sai

-¡¿todo?!-

-lo mas importante, pero creo que mejor que un libro es la practica…- comento mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia donde estaban el Uchiha y el Uzumaki…

-si tienes razon, pero lo que necesito es un verdadero cliente…- comento Naruto mientras se sentaba en el otro sillon evitando ver a Sasuke o el otro sillon donde habia estado hace unos minutos, la puerta sono…

-yo abro…- dijo feliz Sai mientras se acercaba a la misma…

-buenas tardes muchachos…-

-buenas…-

-hola-

-buenas tardes ero-senin…-

-¡que no me digas asi Naruto! En fin como sea necesitaba hacerles una pregunta ¿Quién de ustede sabe cual es el nombre de la capital de Madagascar?- todos dibujaron gesto de interrogación en su rostro…

-¡ah ya se! Espere un momento…- hablo rapidamente el ojiazul mientras sacaba una enciclopedia del maletin –Madagascar… Madagascar…- comenzo a buscar en el indice y ubico rapidamente la hoja -¡aquí esta! Madagascar tiene por capital a Antananarivo…-

-¿Anta que?-

-Antananarivo…- repitio despacio el ojiazul mientras el peliblanco escribia en el dichoso cupón…

-perfecto… muchas gracias Naruto, ahora mismo voy a depositar el cupón, nos vemos… ¡por cierto!- exclamo Jiraiya desde el marco de la puerta –linda enciclopedia, me gustaria tener una asi, es muy útil…- y sin mas cerro la puerta, Sai se sento junto a Naruto quien cerraba la enciclopedia…

-bien… como les decia necesito conseguir un cliente que quiera una enciclopedia de estas…- un silencio se formo en el departamento y de inmediato todos se miraron reaccionando ante su despiste -¡rayos! ¡¡ero-senin!! ¡espera!- abrio la puerta y salio del lugar -¡ero-senin!- volvió a entrar al departamento y se llevo consigo el maletin con las enciclopedias -¡ya vuelvo!-

+--+

La puerta sono un par de veces por lo que Tsunade abrio rapidamente la puerta -¿Naru?- pregunto un poco asombrada al ver al muchacho con un maletin en la mano y leyendo un grueso libro…

-buenas tardes… madame…- Naruto intercalaba miradas entre la rubia y el libro -¿me permitiria pasar?-

-Naruto… ¿Por qué no me estas tuteando? En fin…- hablo despreocupadamente la mujer mientras abria mas la puerta –pasa… ¿Qué deseas?-

-oh… pero que hermoso juego de muebles tiene madame…-

-¿eh? Pero si estos muebles estan viejisimos incluso pensamos comprar unos nuevos…-

Naruto sonrio nervioso mientras rascaba un poco su nuca –si… bueno…-

-¿quieres algo de tomar?-

-no, gracias… bueno madame a lo que vine- saco una enciclopedia del maletin y se la mostro a la rubia -¿Qué le parece esta enciclopedia madame? Es una de las mejores del mundo, con la mejor calidad, incluso su portada esta hecha de cuero autentico…-

-¿de verdad?-

-si, claro… mire…- le acerco la enciclopedia a la mujer –huele a vaca…- Tsunade río un poco…

-Naru… ¿estas vendiendo enciclopedias?-

-si… pero no… bueno si, pero no deberia decirlo por que eso rompe con las indicaciones del manual para ser un buen vendedor…- hablo acongojado el menor –pero bueno… Madame ¿quiere saber que es la epidemiologia?- hablo recuperando un poco las energias mientras la rubia lo observa incredula…

-Naruto ¿de que estas hablando?-

-no lo se…- Naruto arrastro sus palabras con algo de depresion, pero nuevamente intento recuperarse y sonrio –bueno, bueno cambiando de tema ¿Sabia usted que el elefante de Sumata solo se aparea una vez al año?-

Tsunade enarco una ceja y suspiro lentamente –pobre de la hembra elefante… ahora la entiendo…- comento con melancolia en tanto la puerta del departamento se abria…

-ya llegue…- hablo tranquilamente Jiraiya mientras ahora cerraba la puerta…

-hola Dumbo…- hablo ironica Tsunade logrando que Naruto sonriera un poco, debido a la comparación…

-¿de que hablas?-

-no importa…-

-etto… bueno…- volvio a hablar Naruto mientras abria la enciclopedia en otra hoja –esta enciclopedia tiene excelentes ilustraciones por ejemplo en esta donde se presenta la anatomia del hombre…-

-mira Jiraiya…- hablo Tsunade mientras levantaba un poco la enciclopedia –lo que tu ya no tienes…-

-¡¿Cómo?!-

-el apéndice…- aclaro mientras Naruto evitaba reirse a carcajadas –y miren…- hablo nuevamente el ojiazul mientras pasaba una hoja –aquí esta la anatomia de la mujer…- de inmediato Jiraiya abrio abruptamente los ojos mientras se sentaba junto a Tsunade para tener una mejor vista de la enciclopedia…

-pero mira que grandes…-

-¡¿perdon?!- repico la rubia con una ceja levantada…

-que grandes ilustraciones…- hablo inocentemente el peliblanco, por lo que Naruto carraspeo un poco para distraer el ambiente al ver la venita que se afloro en la frente de la mujer…

-bueno… hay muchas mas ilustraciones por ejemplo…-

-no, no dejalo muchacho quedemonos en las ilustraciones de la mujer…- hablo con una sonrisa en los labios -¿y… cuanto cuesta la enciclopedia?-

+--+

-ah… espero que le este yendo bien a Naru…- tocaron levemente la puerta y Sai se levanto de inmediato del sillon, apagando el televisor que veia hace unos momentos –¿si?- el pelinegro arqueo una ceja al ver a aquel pelirrojo frente a el –buenas tardes ¿Qué deseas?-

-buenas, vengo a buscar a Uzumaki Naruto…-

-bueno el no se encuentra en estos momentos, pero puedes pasar y esperarlo…-

-de acuerdo, gracias- el pelirrojo paso y se sento en uno de los sillones…

-¿te ofrezco algo de beber?-

-no, gracias…-

-¡¡maldición Sai cuantas veces te he dicho que!!- Sasuke dejo de gritar en cuanto vio que tenian visita –disculpa…- hablo nuevamente al ver al pelirrojo…

-¿y… quien eres? ¿un compañero de la universidad de Naru?-

-eh… no, disculpen por no presentarme antes, mi nombre es Sabaku no Gaara…- estrecho su mano con Sasuke, pero cuando estrecho la de Sai pudo ver como este le sonreia aun mas que antes –y yo soy el encargado de los nuevos vendedores de enciclopedias y vine a buscar a Naruto-kun para explicarle sobre el relleno de las facturas por que es muy difícil hacerlas…-

-interesante…- comento Sai mientras Sasuke bufaba, era obvio que no lo escuchaba, solamente estaba viendo descaradamente el cuerpo del pelirrojo…

-¡un momento!- hablo rápidamente el Uchiha -¿quiere decir que esas facturas son complicadas y que de paso Naruto no sabe como llenarlas?- el pelirrojo asintio –demonios… por favor acompañenos que ahora esta haciendo una venta y a lo mejor se equivoca…- tomo rápidamente las llaves y los tres salieron del departamento…

+--+

-bien, solo debe firmar aquí y lo enciclopedia es completamente suya…- hablo respetuoso el Uzumaki mientras le señalaba un lugar al peliblanco…

-de acuerdo…- se acerco para poder firmar…

-¡espere!...- Naruto tomo del brazo al mayor –no… mejor firme aquí…-

-¿estas seguro?-

-si, firme aquí…- dijo señalando hacia otro lado dentro del documento -¡no! Espere… mejor firme aquí…-

-Naruto…- hablo amenzante Jiraiya…

-jeje… esta bien… firme ahí…- dijo señalando ahora hacia el otro extremo de la hoja por lo que Jiraiya solamente rodo los ojos y se dispuso a escribir…

-¡¡NO!!- el ojiazul tomo el brazo de Jiraiya –mejor no ahí…-

-¡Naruto ya decidete!-

-es que no se donde es…- musito levemente mientras mordia su labio inferior viendo la factura -¡Ya se!- se tapo los ojos y comenzo a mover su mano de un lado a otro -¡aquí!- abrio los ojos y sonrio complacido al ver que su dedo indice señalaba justo en el lugar para firmar –firme ahí…-

-¿estas seguro?-

-no- dijo rapidamente pero aun asi sonrio –pero firme ahí y sera dueño de esta magnifica enciclopedia… madame- Jiraiya enarco una ceja y el rubio sonrio nervioso de que lo golpeara, pero el peliblanco solamente se limito a firmar el documento…

La puerta del departamento sono estrepitosamente por lo que Tsunade dejo la enciclopedia que estaba leyendo y se levanto a abrir la puerta –muchachos ¿Qué pasa?- los tres ingresaron y casi de inmediato Gaara tomo la factura que estaba sobre la mesa…

-Naru… el es Gaara…- le dijo Sai por lo que Naruto de inmediato sonrio, su primera venta y su jefe estaba presente…

-bien…- hablo tranquilamente el pelirrojo mientras leia el documento –usted es Jiraiya… ¿verdad?- el peliblanco asintio -¿y tu eres Naruto?- el rubio tambien asintio –perfecto- el pelirrojo sonrio complacido –entonces eso quiere decir que tu acabas de comprar una enciclopedia…- hablo dirigiendose al ojiazul quien lo miro sorprendido –y usted Jiraiya acaba de ganar 50 dolares por la venta de una enciclopedia…-

-¡¿Qué?!- Naruto grito con fuerza -¡¡no todo esto es una equivocación!! Es que yo no sabia donde habia que firmar por eso… yo firme en el comprador y ero-senin donde el vendedor… pero lo podemos arreglar… yo…-

-felicitaciones Jiraiya…- hablo Gaara ignorando por completo los reclamos del rubio mientras el peliblanco sonreia estrechando la mano del Sabaku –ahora yo me retiro, con permiso, espero que siga asi con sus ventas…-

-yo te acompaño- hablo de inmediato Sai mientras salia tras el pelirrojo…

-¡no es justo dattebayo!-

+--+

Sasuke caminaba tranquilamente con las manos dentro de su abrigo debido al frío hasta que a lo lejos diviso a Naruto sentado en el barandal de un puente -¿Naruto?- el rubio lo miro por unos segundos pero nuevamente poso su mirada en el piso con un aire de tristeza -¿estas bien?-

-si… es solo… que soy un inútil…-

-eso ya lo sabia…- el rubio solamente suspiro –vamos… sabes que solo lo digo por molestar, y si es por lo de la venta de la enciclopedia, no te preocupes estoy seguro que Tsunade no dejara que Jiraiya se quede con los 50 dolares…-

-no es solo eso-ttebayo…-

Sasuke se acerco al ojiazul y se coloco delante de el –Naruto… sobre lo de esta tarde… yo…- un leve carmín inundo sus mejillas mientras intentaba mantener su mirada fija en los ojos del Uzumaki…

-no… no tienes… que explicarme nada, fue… fue cosas de las hormonas yo… yo entiendo…- hablo nervioso el ojiazul…

-Naruto…- el pelinegro se acerco mas al menor quedando entre sus piernas y con la cabeza un poco levantada para verlo puesto que el barandal donde Naruto se encontraba sentado era un poco alto –yo… yo no lo hice por un arrebato de hormonas… ni por que estaba fingiendo… yo… yo… de verdad… yo… bueno…- mordio su labio inferior conciente de que decirlo era aun mas deficil que pensarlo, suspiro –yo te quiero Naruto…-

El Uzumaki abrio desmesuradamente los ojos y antes de que pudiera contestarle sintio como el Uchiha lo jalaba de la camisa y lo atraía hacia el uniendo sus labios en un beso, jugaron con sus lenguas un momento y sus labios se enrojecieron un poco debido al contacto, sus bocas se separaron unos milímetros dejando que un aire caliente los invadiera debido al frio de la temporada –nunca me ha gustado mucho el frio ¿sabes?- comento Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios –prefiero el clima templado…- se alejo un poco y continuo caminando hacia el apartamento que caminaban…

Naruto lo vió alejarse y sintio su pecho latir con fuerza ¡¿Qué diablos hacia ahí sentado?! Eso es lo que esperaba desde hace mucho tiempo, y su primera reacción era quedarse estático, sacudio con fuerza su cabeza y de un salto bajo del barandal para caminar junto a Sasuke –yo… también te quiero Sasuke…- susurro bajamente mientras entrelazaba su mano con la del pelinegro para poder continuar caminando entre la nieve, conciente de que estaban caminando lo suficientemente juntos como para que nadie viera sus manos… concientes de que había suficiente frío en el ambiente como para que alguien se fijara en ellos… conciente de que cuando estaban juntos podían distraer al clima –y a mi tampoco me gusta mucho esta temporada… yo tambien prefiero el clima templado…-

+--+

-¡Naru la mesa ocho!- el rubio giro de inmediato y asintió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, apenas llevaba una playera naranaja sin mangas y una bermuda azul…

-¡voy dattebayo!- casi corrio hasta el lugar y su sonrisa se amplio al ver a Sai y Gaara sentados en la mesa ambos con ropa ligera y con gafas -¿Cómo han estado?-

-muy bien…-

-excelente mientras este con Gaa-chan- hablo Sai mientras abrazaba al pelirrojo y este le daba un codazo por la acortacion de su nombre -…Naru ¿y tu? ¿te esta tratando bien el bastardo? ¡auch!-

Sai giro de inmediato y arrugo al entrecejo al ver detrás suyo a un molesto Sasuke con una bandeja en la mano –por supuesto que esta mas que bien conmigo Sai…- dijo prepotente el Uchiha quien llevaba una camisa blanca sin mangas y una bermuda azul marino…

-yo solo decia…-

-¿y que hacen por aquí?- pregunto sonriente Naruto…

-pues vinimos a pasara las vacaciones al mar y aprovechamos para visitarlos…-

-Naru… sabes donde…- el castaño se detuvo un momento al ver como los cuatro se encontraban hablando animadamente -¿son tus amigos?-

-¡si! Ellos son Sai y Gaara, muchachos el es Iruka-sensei…- se saludaron respectivamente…

-¡Naru, Sasuke!- un peliplateado grito desde lejos mientras agitaba un brazo…

-¡dime Kakashi-sensei!- grito tambien el ojiazul…

-¡te buscan!-

-¡¿Quién?!-

-¡¿pueden dejar de gritar?!- exclamo enojado Sasuke al ver que a pesar de que estaban a menos de dos metros gritaban como si estuvieran a kilómetros…

-¡¡ellos!!- grito aun mas fuerte Kakashi solo para enojar al Uchiha mientras señalaba hacia la entrada por donde acababan de llegar una rubia y un peliblanco…

-¡Tsunade-baachan! ¡Ero-senin! ¿ustedes tambien estan de vacaciones?-

-asi es…- respondio Tsunade mientras se sentaba en la misma mesa que Sai y Gaara –es que Jiraiya no gano el premio y como no se queria quedar con las ganas de viajar desde ese dia se puso a reunir para salir de viaje…-

-claro que me costo mas tiempo por que tuve que reunir para un viaje para dos…-

-¡¿y que pensabas venirte solo?!-

-¡por supuesto! De haber sido asi hubiera venido hace mucho- Naruto solamente sonrio al ver a todos sus amigos ahí, ya tenia varios meses desde que se habian mudado a vivir junto al mar y como era de esperarse Iruka y Kakashi los habian recibido con los brazos abiertos… y ahora trabajaban en el restaurante del hotel…

-ven…- susurro Sasuke por lo que Naruto miro a sus amigos un momento y comprobando que no les prestaban atención siguió al Uchiha…

-te extrañe…- susurro Sasuke mientras abrazaba por la cintura al ojiazul una vez se encontraron en la parte baja del restaurante lo suficientemente escondidos como para que los encontraran –mucho… mucho… demasiado…- comenzo a besar el cuello del ojiazul mientras este soltaba pequeños suspiros…

-yo tambien te extrañe… pero lo acabamos de hacer hace menos de dos horas… ademas nuestros amigos estan afuera…- rio un poco al sentir la mano de Sasuke dentro de su playera…

-pues… que nos esperen…-

-esta bien…- unieron sus labios en un beso apasionado mientras juntaban con fuerza sus cuerpos…

-¡AJA!- exclamo con fuerza un sonriente Kakashi junto al resto de amigos del Uzumaki y el Uchiha mientras estos se separaban y arreglaban un poco su ropa –asi que aquí era donde se escondian cuando se desaparecian por horas… pues adivina ¿Qué? Naru tu turno ya termino pero TU Sasuke tienes aun que atender una mesa…-

-pero…-

-nada, atiende a tus amigos…-

-yo quiero un refresco…-

-yo un batido de fresa…-

-yo una cerveza…-

-yo solo agua… ¡y a la playa por favor!-

Todos comenzaron a caminar hacia la playa charlando animadamente mientras Kakashi ponia todas las bebidas en la bandeja del Uchiha –bueno apresurate Sasuke…- fue lo ultimo que dijo el peliplateado antes de salir atrás de un contento Iruka que caminaba junto a Naruto y sus amigos hacia la playa, Sasuke solamente suspiro y dejo la bandeja en el meson mientras salia corriendo en direccion hacia sus amigos, sabia que no les molestaria quedarse sin bebida, después de todo solo habia hecho por molestarlo y casi de inmediato se unio al gran grupo que caminaba en hilera hacia el mar…

Naruto le sonrio apenas sintio como lo abrazaba desde la cintura y se dieron un corto beso sin detener el paso hasta una de las carpas, disfrutando del maravilloso clima, la temporada, los amigos y el ambiente que los rodeaba… y que esperaban durara para siempre.

+-FIN-+

_¡¡Hola!! Aquí con una nueva locura que espero que les guste, este podria __considerarse un poco mas un onse-shot por que definitivamente es mas corto que mi otro fic, creo que incluso es la mitad jeje… pero que conste que no lo acorte aproposito sino que esto es lo que me saliò mientras escribía, lo aclaro por que pueden pensar que por estar intentando escribir poco le reste calidad al fic, y no es asi, le puse muchas ganas para que quedara medianamente bien!_

_Bueno una aclaración, el fic esta basado en un capitulo de la serie norteamericana 'Tres Son Multitud' aunque en realidad yo me la vi en la adaptación de otro país, pero no recuerdo el nombre que le habian puesto creo que era el 'Hombre de la casa' pero al final de cuentas esta basado en la serie original, es una serie increíble, que no deja de hacerte reir, se trata de dos chicas que viven en un departamento y necesitan compartir gastos, por lo que buscan un nuevo inquilino y es ahí donde aparece el chico, pero el dueño del edificio no permite que un hombre viva con dos mujeres (medio antiguon el hombre) pero igual me cae bien, el caso es que las chicas se inventan que el es gay por lo que la esposa del dueño del edificio lo convence, ya que esta mas que segura que es como si estuvieran viviendo tres chicas el departamento, y es asi como se queda a vivir en el departamento, yo no ve he visto mucho… pero lo que he visto me ha gustado, asi que se las recomiendo…_

_En fin… ya no los molesto mas, espero que les haya gustado y que lo hayan disfrutado, por cierto este fic lo escribi el dia domingo pero no puede subirlo antes, por que ando de aquí para aya, como nómada… y con respecto a mis actualizaciones quiero decirles que ya tengo dos casi listas solo necesito un poco de tiempo para concluirlas, asi que les pido un poco de paciencia, ahora si ya no los molesto mas, adios!_


End file.
